


SHINee forests

by moonybins



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, SHINee, Super Junior-M, amber - Fandom, jonghyun2011calander, 九州幻想 | Jiǔ Zhou Huàn Xiǎng - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Kim Heechul, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Multi, Omega Kim Kibum | Key, Other, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Protective Minho, WaRNING<: IF YOU ARE SESNSATIVE PLEASE STAY WAWYA, soft lee jinki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: HAHAHA lol this is a lot to incapsulate within a summary, as you possibly tell from the amount of characters and relatioinships. But please do not worry I will cover all stops.....These are a series of events that took place up to the date of Febuary 21, 2018. After which they were promtly and aburbtly ended without any warning. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy this sad, but also heartwarning masterpiece.Goodnight,Moonybins
Relationships: Amber x minho, Baru Cormorant/Tain Hu, BoA - Relationship, Choi Minho & Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Shim Changmin, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker, Eleventh Doctor/Zhou Mi, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Lee Taemin, Kim Heechul/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Heechul/Zhou Mi, Kim Jonghyun & Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kwon Boa | BoA/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria, Lee Taemin/Amber Liu, The Adventurer | Justine Ezarik/The Pin-Up Girl | Tana Mongeau, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Yoon Sanha/Reader, boao, zhoumi x zhoumi
Comments: 2





	1. JEONGOYOH x SCHOUPR

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter 1, you might be wondering what prompted you to write like a true master. Well, it's all well and simple. All it takes is a few ideas and then your on your rocket. ENJOY!
> 
> Chapter 4

SHINee Forest

Chapter 1

Jun’s POV: “ Good Morning guys! Guess what we are doing today!” Shouted S.coups really excitedly,he shouted so loudly I thought I heard the whole room shake.All at once the rest of us said “ Where?” unenthusiastically.

Narrator: Hi, welcome to this incredibly weird FF! Most likely,nothing will make sense at first, let me just tell you that, but as you get further it will become a bit less hazy. I am not the best not the best at spelling or grammar so bare with me. Just in case you guys were wondering what that first part was, I’ll explain. This is a FF about a kpop group called seventeen, as you already know. I have been planning to write this for a really long time I just never had the chance and I’m really glad that I can finally write it now! Everyone from Seventeen is in this and I am pretty sure that they all play equal part, well maybe not, oh well we shall see. Anyway, go follow me on insta @moonybins! There will be a couple of these, like narrator things throughout the FF, just so you guys know what the hell is going on. Pls comment any questions you have about the plot. I might answer. Let’s get into this mess! ( sorry this chapter was so short)

Chapter 2  
2 LONG hours later…..  
S.coups’s POV: Guys, are you finally ready to go it’s been 2 hours. “ Almost!”, They all shouted from different places. Seriously, these people are killing me, OMG! “ I am ready!” said Dino. “ Where are we going anyway?” He said. “ I’m glad you asked,” I said eagerly. “ We are going to an amusement park!” I said, just as I said that I heard some murmuring in the back. After that, knew they were all super excited! 

1 more LONG hour later……

Joshua’s POV: Once we were all ready Coups told us to go in the car. It was a huge blood red colored van and it smelled like rotten socks. To be honest it was kinda suspicious, once we closed the door it looked even darker, it had a really weird vibe to it. Well, the drive was really long so I fell asleep, about an hour later I heard someone scream and it startled me awake. I heard Dino yell, at first it was kinda quiet but he went on he got louder, he said, “ Hey guys, WHO IS DRIVING THE BUS!!!!!!!!!!!!” Omg he actually sounded genuinely scared. Then S.coups said “ I don’t exactly know let me look.” S.coups turned to the driver's seat and looked who was in it. Soon after, I heard a loud scream. Then I shouted, “ Are you okay?”, there was no reply, okay now I am really scared. ( Also sacred ;))

( Jeonghan is NOT on the car with them, he is at the store)

Jeonghan’s POV: Why am I at the store you ask, well here is the whole story. So, this morning I woke up to an annoying, but familiar voice screaming “ Hey guys guess where we are going!” And then I said “ Well maybe, we are going nowhere it’s 6:00 in the morning!” Although, I don’t think that he heard me say that. But, I guess he was pretty mad at me because when everybody else was getting ready, I was still in bed. So then, he said, “ Come here Jeonghan I have a very special task for you.” Okay, so I was pretty scared I mean he could tell me to do anything, even clean the bathroom, which I don’t ever want to do again! But, it didn’t look like he was going to give me a “ task” like that, so I kinda calmed a little inside. And then he said, “ Since you really don’t wanna go you can stay here, but that doesn’t mean that you are off the hook.” I literally just stared at him with this surprised look on my face. “ Why so surprised? I’m not that mean.”

Chapter 3 

Narrator: PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!! I have lots of explaining to do because I know you guys are all wondering why all these weird things are happening to the characters so randomly. PLEASE NOTE: There are something happening in the story I can’t explain now because they play a major part in the story later on and I might explain them later if I feel like they need more explaining. Now for the explaining, let us travel back all the way to the night before this FF took place. S.coups was looking at the schedule to see upcoming things, because he is the leader, as he was looking through the schedule he found a day that they were free, so he was like “ YAY, we should do something fun tomorrow!” So the next morning like in chapter one and two, S.coups was really excited to do some fun stuff with Seventeen. As you can at the end of chapter 2 Jeonghan didn’t really want to go, so he somehow got out of it. ( sometimes S.coups is just tooooo nice ;)) ) I bet the part you guys are wondering about the most is about why S.coups went into that creepy car in the first place, well basically when he booked a car to pick them up and take them to amusement park, he went to a website where you could book a car to pick you up and you can see what it looked like. In the picture it was a blood red van that had a tiny sticker that said, PITCH PERFECT DRIVER on it. So, when S.coups went outside to the one that had the sticker on it I can’t tell you anything else because if I do it   
would be spoiler, but if you do by any chance, want spoilers than I can tell you that there are some hints in here~ Just saying 😇!!

Chapter 4


	2. BUgusitoe in the sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In thi s cahpter we we ill be explaineeing many things, such as the ascept of protective minho . (WHICH WILL PLAY A ROLE WAY LAter on IN THE STORY) WE weill also be goin g through mentioned Kim Jonghyun in this chapter, this is a cery iporant asscepect to the tstory as well, but maybe not so later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELOCOME SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU ALONG FOR THIS EMOTIONAL RIDE. sAs ou might have seen THe chaapter n chapter one , we are going all out on this stroy to make it as good as possiblse for all of your veinwing pleasure. Me personally am a big fan of protective minho. He makes me laugh and cry at the sae time I don't how he sdoes it.
> 
> GOod Elleventh BIrdthay,   
> Moonybins

One day protective Minho hwas rwritiing on his motorcycle. He loves doing that, really, he appricates the hussle it brings to life for him. He can't even biegin to imagine what his life would be like if he was under attack. All of sudden Jiknki started attack and protective minho wknew exactly what punches to throww. Mentioned Kim JOnghyun was anlong for the ride. HE loves the hussle and he appreiaiated a good brawl every day and night . Once in a blue moon. HTey all had lots of fun otogether protectivive minho becoame an entitiy of underdivine and he was new andbetter .\

jinki loves himself more than anythig else i the owrd


	3. O ego a Lemnos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is omega kimbum you must an  
> Dear thisbquaestu9n fo entourage self in this chapter I will covering all you nerd to know about Kim kebedy and Kim me BMI please stick oaour d for meet e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tho isn’t a very unortant chapter o the pilot please   
> Oat attent89ofot all of kebedy so action they will prove very useful to your overly unfertsysnd8 g of the day ploy later on

Me kefyey East a very important figure to government he lov3 protective ininho and all that the had to offer to society,, Sheehan met me Minho he was at a n 3   
O for all things pretty whe whe was so they sent him on this wya thus bens thebdogey of a life time. Please pay close attention to omegas body language during the is period of the end he prone twitch his o love interest protective sit he was siting ocofffe gable eaitn go for liuvnbhc when his lawyer and saidnthatnjinkinas longer in this  
Office thanks you very much for reading and I hope thatbkebum in spruce you to look at ouourndshvedules more scarefilly before decided I gotta thatbdys activities .


	4. HRUuge in the last asation and is getting 82 things ready for this immediaty edeparture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhuge and Ahoumi were best of mates. THey live under that same rood! Until fone the they fell out . It was a blsouluteyly horoifty sticko around to find out more and boaut thei r adventures. because there will be ore tand you dowon't like it.

Zoumi lives in a grenn house 

l

l

;

Welocme to zhoumi's apartemnt it has a 3 bed roosms and 385 bathrooms he livesin each and eavery one of them with not trouble and all. HE is jsut miding ihis ounwnn buisisness auntil he ses a stray and long little lamb. He says his name was huge and man was is he giasnomans he remeineded zhoumi of HOUmi . It was one of te momments that you can't explain without owrksds onr so he hthought. THat was a until anuncertain some one walked into ihis baedroom dormintory and he awas in uutter dissaporitoin he couldnt expains all the skin he was shedding and he thought it impspobilbe that he is man in front of his was who he thought it was and he looked me up and down ad said you must be jno myou can't be huge turned in his constirl s and started to stpasmsm and Hou whitle he was terrfiied help me u Omenga KImbium and Protoectibe mINho and Mention Kimghiun jhuonhyun and Jeinhyun x Scoups I couan't diw beofre the my time. TThen Huge Was LEft ALone LOnoe NOrfe NZHoumi to hebe founds that its the end of ZHou Mi 's journey as a inetetire on this earth thatnks you and bye bye everyeone .


	5. KIM Jibom and Harig e Haraison 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugueot and jinki anhad so much fun paloning ahead. They left the airship and approxi mentalty 390 oloclock to start their day tshapr if you want to see their harlarious adventures and Kimbhuim and Hosist Ij buguotototoe hate 8 oclocks and had 7 wolrlds Hosostit was a big boy and KImunm iKimnum Kimbum Kibm Jgiwon .

KIm Gwidown had a stharp aeye as well as well a sharp respotory syestme it was hard tfor his to get around as he boardeded the plane one his way to RLou Boraking Shcool aoofiicititiary. It was an Exciting journey fr the Kim kibum as whe had sno experiecnece having to around IT was to bothersome for hsi 3890 borhter. s Is hostist was on the smae placen aon him and THEY HAD TO SIT NEXT TO EAHCHFter QHat A MisCHibeous DOU. It was marbelous . The plane caption fwas mcalled Jinkijtaemin and he was a real stand up guy and shure knew how to pull in a corown and at the epenece on many thihng in his aresental . It was a n arousal for him so ias he sat down nect to ater town. Little did he donw ltnothing was the smae as it was biefore .


End file.
